


So, That Money...

by 5ylph_0f_H34r7



Series: The Blind and The Cold-Blooded [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Announcements, Basically Jake is Medusa, But Dirk can't see so it's all good, It's not apparent tho, Kinda Domestic Fluff, M/M, Medusa!Jake, None of these tags so far are, Not Beta Read, Ocular Transplants, blind!Dirk, lots of fluff, trans!Dirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ylph_0f_H34r7/pseuds/5ylph_0f_H34r7
Summary: Your name is JAKE ENGLISH, and boy do you love your boyfriend. He’s currently running his hands through his hair, clear hair gel shining his hands. You’re standing-well, leaning-on the doorway, watching him fumble with his hair. Dirk had just recently moved in with you, three months ago to be precise, and is still getting used to doing his own hair. It was quite cute, if you were to describe it, and although most everything he does is cute, this is more like...a puppy trying to readjust his ear from its position upside-down.You feel like you should help him, but he would kill you if you touched his hair, although you two had been together for about three years now. You smile lovingly at the boy, and you can tell your eyes are, ‘disgustingly loving,’ as Dirk would most likely describe them.He eventually finishes after around a half a hour, all of which you were staring at him.He turn to you, but you can clearly tell he doesn’t know you’re there. You decide to make your presence known, and place a hand on his shoulder. He jumps, exhaling after you say, “It’s just me, love.” You smile and continue, “Are you quite done? I’ve got something to tell you.”





	So, That Money...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GayDepressedAsian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayDepressedAsian/gifts).



_Your name is DIRK STRIDER, and there’s no way you were going to go in that cave. Not even if you were clinging onto Roxy’s arm, which she promised she would let you do._

_“I’m blind, Rox! What makes you think I can explore a cave!” You plead, the grip on your cane tightening. Just thinking about what could happen in there makes you sweat._

_“I think you might like what she se--find in there.” She says, and you can practically hear her winking. In an attempt to just get this over with so you could go back to making your robots and snacking on junk food, you hesitantly agree. “F-fine.” She giggles, and you know what it means. All these years of living with her as taught you that when she giggles, she’s either drunk, or planning something, and you don’t think she’s drunk. You hear her stepping into the dark crevice, and you hurriedly grab her arm._

_After a while of carefully dragging your cane over both rough and smooth rocks, you stop and reach an arm to take your finger and trace it over Roxy’s upper lip. As you thought, she smiling. Oh god. In the process you also notice she’s wearing glasses, most likely sunglasses. None of this is adding up._

_“Ah, hello Roxy! I didn’t expect you to come today.” You jump. Is this what she was planning? Who was this? Was she planning to finally get rid of you and sell you to this-admittedly cute sounding-stranger?_

_“Sorry. I want you to meet someone, actually.”” She places a hand on top of your head, and instinctively you bring your hands up to protect your hair, although she does it every morning and would kill whoever ruined her hard work. She does tend to treat you like a child in that sense, but you don’t blame her. If Roxy was blind you’d most likely act the same way. Once you do though, you feel heat rising to your face, meaning you embarrassed yourself somehow. Oh, that’s why. Your hands are still on the top of your head and he’s...giggling. Dear god, his voice was beautiful._

_“Who’s this?” He asks, and you feel like he’s gotten closer. You reach your hand out, and sure enough, your hands go straight to his...collarbone? Oh yeah, yeah. You blush yet again and pull your hand back._

_“This is my twin brother, Dirk Strider.” Roxy explains, and you look away, even though you have no reason to._

_“Well hello, chap! My name is Jake English, pleased to meet your acquaintance!”_

_Roxy laughs. “I guess I forgot to mention, he’s blind, so he can’t see your hand.”_

_“Oh! I'm terribly sorry!”_

_“It’s fine.” You mumble, hoping to spare yourself the embarrassment of making Roxy tell this stranger you’re blind instead of doing it yourself._

~~~

Your name is JAKE ENGLISH, and boy do you love your boyfriend. He’s currently running his hands through his hair, clear hair gel shining his hands. You’re standing-well, leaning-on the doorway, watching him fumble with his hair. Dirk had just recently moved in with you, three months ago to be precise, and is still getting used to doing his own hair. It was quite cute, if you were to describe it, and although most everything he does is cute, this is more like...a puppy trying to readjust his ear from its position upside-down.  
You feel like you should help him, but he would kill you if you touched his hair, although you two had been together for about three years now. You smile lovingly at the boy, and you can tell your eyes are, ‘disgustingly loving,’ as Dirk would most likely describe them.

He eventually finishes after around a half a hour, all of which you were staring at him.  
He turns to you, but you can clearly tell he doesn’t know you’re there. You decide to make your presence known, and place a hand on his shoulder. He jumps, exhaling after you say, “It’s just me, love.” You smile and continue, “Are you quite done? I’ve got something to tell you.”

He nods and feels his way down your arm to your hand. Once he finds it, he grips it tightly in his hand and grabs his cane with the other, walking into the hallway. “So I’m gonna guess you’re going to announce a big hiking trip or cruise of some sort. Don’t think I haven’t noticed the extra saving up you’ve been doing.”

“As fun as those two choices sound-”

“Not really.”

“They are not what I’d like to tell you.” You sit down on the couch, and when he startles, you help him sit down as well.

“You know how you’ve always wanted to see the sunset with me, love?” His breath hitches, and you think he knows what you’re going to say. He nods, so you continue.

“The money I’ve been saving up...it’s for ocular transplants. You’ll be able to see!”

He slowly smiles as your words sink in. You brush his hair back, even though it already was, plant a chaste kiss on his forehead, and stand up. “I’m going to make breakfast, love. Let it sink in.”

You got halfway through making what you consider quite a simple breakfast for the two of you, scrambled eggs and bacon, when you hear him speedwalk into the kitchen and hug you, both rushing and trying to be careful. Thankfully, you were away from the stove and the food was on the table by the time his lanky arms wrapped around you. You welcomed him, smiling as you hear his sobs, infected with nothing but pure joy.

He normally doesn’t cry as anyone who knows practically any Strider knows, so you were particularly happy for making the decision. Of course, you’ll have to help him out of his habits, but that won’t be too hard...you’ll also have to break it to him that he can’t exactly look at you. But, for now, you were just happy to be the one that brings him so much joy.

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for my close friend, IACat863! Happy Valentine's Day! I know it isn't that fluffy, but I hope to make a series out of this, so hopefully it'll be fluffier next chapter :D


End file.
